Love You
by kristy87
Summary: Largo takes Joy home after she's released from hospital, will she manage to finish her sentence now? LargoJoy


Disclaimer: I do not own Largo and Joy :(

AN: My second try at Largo Winch fan fic, this time in english because I just didn't manage to write frensh today :(

Summary: Largo takes Joy home after she's released from hospital, will she manage to finish her sentence now?

* * *

**Love You**

"Thank you." She whispered softly when let her bag drop down on the ground in her living room.

He turned to face her and gave her a small smile. "You're welcome."

For a while neither knew what to say, they remained in silence until their eyes met. Then she panicked, she knew he would want to talk, talk about what she had been about to say before she had lost conscience. She had been able to avoid that conversation while she had been in hospital (that she had to take strong painkillers had had it advantages after all), but now it seemed to be inevitable. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." She wanted him to stay, needed him to stay so badly in fact, but she couldn't tell him. She simply lacked the guts, usually she _never_ lacked the guts to do anything, this was weird, and it threw her out of the loop.

"But I would like to." He came closer to her, the smile on his lips growing wider. Then he tilted his head to the side. "There is something that I wanted to ask you."

She sighed, she already knew what his question would be before he started asking.

"Before you lost conscience, you were about to say something… I, I mean I think I know what you were about to say, but I'm not sure if I'm not just… hoping that you were about to say what I think you said and…" Now it was his turn to get insecure, while her self-confidence was boosted by one little word: hoping.

"What do you think I was about to say?" She asked, giving him a smile to make his insecurity melt away.

"Well after you saved my life and risked your own, is it… is it wrong to conclude from that… that you were about to tell me that you… love me, before you drifted off?"

She bit down on her bottom lip and stepped closer to him, letting her hand slip over his cheek. "Do you really hope that this is what I was about to say?"

He nodded and she felt how her heart skipped a beat.

She closed the gap between their lips with a soft kiss, grazing his cheekbone with the back of her hand while she just couldn't stop smiling.

His arms slipped around her waist and held her close to him while she broke the contact of their lips so that she was able to speak. "I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too." He replied, slipping his hands up to her shoulder blades. "And," He swallowed hard. "I was so scared that I would never get the chance to tell you so."

Their lips found each other once again, this time engaging in a passionate kiss. Within seconds they melted into each other, loosing track of time completely.

After a long while they pulled away from each other, breathlessly staring at the other one, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Should we be doing this?" She asked after a moment.

He shook his head. "Not really." Then he sighed. "But," He pulled her close again. "I can't help it."

"Good, me neither." Again she crashed his lips with hers. She could feel him smile brightly against the touch of her lips on his and she couldn't keep herself from smiling as well.

She even began to chuckle in his arms, he pulled away and grinned at her. "What?" He asked.

"I don't know." She confessed. "It's probably just that I wanted this for such a long time and now that it happened… I always was so afraid of telling you how I feel and now it feels like the easiest thing in the world."

He brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I know." He told her softly.

"And I thought, even if I'd tell you, you'd never requite my feelings." Suddenly the expression in her eyes became sad. "I mean… I'm not really the type of woman that you prefer."

He shook his head. "You're everything I want Joy." He leaned his forehead against hers. "Everything."

"Oh how I hope that I'm not still in a coma fantasy." She put her hand on his cheek and pulled his face to hers so that their lips could meet.

"I hope so, too." He kissed her again. "Because if you were still in coma then I wouldn't be able to kiss you right now."

"Well you could," She winked at him. "I wouldn't mind."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
